Perfectly Sweet
Hi, so I really don't know where this is going but my friends and family have said I'm a really talented writer. So let's hope they're not lying to make me feel good. So , LET THE STORY WRITING BEGIN!!!!!! :) Chapter 1: Seriously? "Jealous?," James asked as he slid in the booth next to Joe. A girl behind the register had just flirted with James when he went to go pay for their smoothies, has she no shame? She rolled her eyes, "Why would I be jealous? Because she's a blonde and I'm a brunette. Because she has full red lips and I just wear sparkly pink lip gloss. Because she -----," Joe scoffed. "I get it, and my heart only belongs to you," James replied. "Aw, you're sweet, but I gotta head home, my parents want to talk to me about school. So I don't have time for, as the british say, snogging," Joe exclaimed. "Are you sure?," James asked. Joe snorted, rolled her eyes, and walked away. As Joe walked into the house she could hear voices. "I don't know how to break the news to her hon, how would she react?," a man said, who she could tell is her dad. Oh no, this can not be good, she thought. She plastered a fake smile on her face and walked into the living room. "Hi mom, hi dad, you wanted to talk to me about something,"She greeted as she took a seat on the couch. "Yeah, you're father got fired from his job at the county and he decided to follow his passion," her mother started to say . Joe's eyes widened, she knew what his passion was, "His passion is stupid, sure his cupcakes are delicious, but really? Seriously?." "It's just baking, it's.......O.....K," her mother growled."Really, that's like saying it's OK to wear socks with sandals, to text while driving, to.....to, well you know what I mean!," Joe snarled. Joe walked out of the living room and up the stairs. "Well that didn't go as well as planned," Her father casually said. "Well how did you think it would go?," his wife asked. "I was expecting her to say, OH LOLLYPOPS! I love bakeries, daddy can I work there?, you know how normal teenage girls would," Joe's dad exclaimed in a horrible Joe voice. His wife groaned and put her face in her hand. "What?," her husband asked. One thing for sure was Joe was not happy. This is not a chapter So, I was thinking that maybe I should do a list of characters, main characters to be exact. You know, like personalities, race, interests. Stuff like that, OK, here goes nothing. Joe Brown- short for Joanna Hair color-brown Eye color-brown Personality- Kind, but also kind of bossy. BFF-Adanna Enemy-Valerie Things She can't live without-Her pink bedazzled boots and her sparkly pink lip gloss. Race- Caucasian Hair Length-Medium Hair Style-Curly Occupation-Waitress at Brown's Bakery. Adanna Oni Hair color- dark brown. Eye color- dark brown Personality- Crazy, bossy, sassy, if she needs to be. She is also very wise and gives good advice. BFF-Joe Enemy-What is with all this hating?! Things she can't live without- Her purple flip phone. Race-African American Hair Length- Short Hair Style-Straight Occupation- Cashier at Burger King (Working on getting a better job) Valerie Johnson Hair color-Blonde Eye color-Hazel Personality-Smart, she knows how to take care of herself. She's deaf but she can read lips and speak. BFF-James Enemy-Joe, but she doesn't really want to be. Things she can't live without-Books Race- Caucasian Hair Length-Long Hair Style- Straight Occupation- Cashier at Brown's Bakery James Smith Hair Color-Black Eye color-Green Personality- Laid back, cool, although he does get frustrated a little...... or maybe a lot. BFF- Valerie Enemy-Charles,(You'll find out later). Things he can't live without-Family and friends. Race- Caucasian Hair Length-Short Hair Style-Curly Occupation-Photagrapher for the newspaper Charles Ryan Hair Color-Blonde Eye Color-Blue Personality- Nice, fun to be around. BFF-Joe Enemy-James Things he can't live without- Math Race-Caucasian Hair Length- Short Hair Style-Well kept Occupation- Chef at Brown's Bakery Logan Johnson Hair Color- Blonde Eye Color-Hazel Personality- Smart, but he's deaf, he can read lips and speak, he's Valerie's twin brother. BFF-Valerie Enemy- James Things he can't live without- Valerie Race- Caucasian Hair Length- Shorth Hair Style- Spiked Occupation- Editor of the newspaper And those are the characters, but I might add more along the way so be on the look out. Also italics mean they're using sign launguage, and the mispellings when Valerie talks are on purpose. It's just because of the way deaf people talk. I'm not trying to make un of deaf people, I really respect them, I'm just trying to make this as realistic as possible. Chapter 2: Brown's Bakery Job Interviews "Valerie, I will call you in a while to let you know if you got the job," Mr. Brown explained. "OK, I just hope me being deaf won't affect your decishun," Valerie said. "Of course not," he replied as he led Valerie to the door of the building. Valerie smiled and walked out. "It's because she's deaf, isn't it?" Joe asked.